Coffee
by soundofsnow
Summary: Peter tries coffee for the first time. One-Shot Set after DOFP


**A/N:** I wanted to write this for a while now...finally got the nerve to write it. Anyways hope you enjoy. R &R

* * *

Coffee. A harmless drink. With the occasional bout of caffeine which lets people such as high school students and teachers make it through the day. Really quite harmless. Unless you're a speedster. Pietro or Peter. Never had coffee. He didn't know why though. His mother told him that it was because there was never any in the house and that it could kill him. Yeah well that was only when Peter was about 5 and wanted to know what it was his mother was drinking. The woman knew better than to let her speeding son come into contact with coffee. That was until after he helped break Erik out of prison.

A few weeks had passed after he saw Erik raise the stadium. Attempting to cause mass death and all that jazz. He decided to go and visit Charles again. He had went through his wallet and found the address. He contemplated it for a moment before speeding up to his mother. Asking her if it was okay for him to go. She said yes. But made him promise to come back soon.

He made it to the mansion with more than enough time to spare. Hank was sleeping, basically everyone was sleeping. Everyone being Hank, Alex and the professor. They were awoken by a rapid knock at the front door. Hank rubbed his eyes and walked to the front door.

"I'm coming just wait." He put on his glasses and checked the time. 6:30. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and was face to face with the young man he met just a couple weeks ago. "Peter?"

"In the flesh." He grinned. Hank noticed the small suitcase. It looked to him that Peter was going to stay for some time. "So can I come in?" He was already inside. "Wow, this is a really big house. About 100 bedrooms and 9 other rooms probably classrooms. Cool you have a basketball court and a garden. Wow your yard is huge." He stated. "Cool secret tunnels and training areas? This place is great."

"Um what are you doing here?" Hank asked.

"You know I just wanted to see what it was like to live in a mansion. And I was bored. Hey you're a scientist right? Can you make like super groovy kicks for me? Like ones that won't wear out after so much use." He asked pointing at his shoes. They looked gradually new but the bottom soles of the shoe were wearing thin.

"Maybe I could…"

"Dude that's cool. Hey is everyone up yet? I could make breakfast or something?" Peter suggested.

"Um, it's really okay."

"Hmm? I'm sorry what? I'm already in the middle of cooking some eggs, bacon, pancakes. You know the works." He was gone. Hank still couldn't believe how fast the kid was. Before he knew it Peter had invaded his personal space. "Do you mind waking the others up? Cause I really don't want this stuff to burn." He was gone before Hank could even get a word out. He woke up the others and they groggily went downstairs.

"So the pain in the arse has returned?" Charles asked.

"Yeah…" Hank said wheeling the professor to the kitchen.

"Who's a pain in the ass?" Alex asked.

"Just some guy we met while sorting some things out." Hank replied.

"A mutant?"

"Exactly." Charles stated. They arrived and were surprised to see breakfast done so fast. Everything was set up the dishes were washed and the aroma of pancakes and bacon had hit them like a ton of bricks. Peter appeared in front of them.

"Hey you guys want anything to drink? You guys have orange juice and basically milk."

"Orange juic.." before Alex could finish his sentence he was already holding a glass of juice. He blinked a couple of times and looked back at Peter. "What...wait what?"

"Before you say anything this is Peter Maximoff. His ability is going really fast." Charles explained.

"That's so...cool."

"I'll just have a cup of coffee." Charles said, digging into breakfast. Which was surprisingly really good.

"Me too." Hank replied. In moments the coffee pot started brewing the dark brown liquid. Peter sat down next to Hank and Alex.

"Hey I was wondering, is that prison dude here?" He asked. "Nope...Checked the whole house. Twice. Where is he anyway?"

"Somewhere." Charles stated. The coffee was done and Peter poured Charles and Hank a cup. He poured one for himself. His mother never let him have any. So what she wouldn't know won't hurt her right? He took a sip of the drink and liked the taste. Even though it was a little bitter he added a spoonful of sugar. He finished his cup in about 5 gulps. Nothing happened though. Hank looked at him. Eyes widening just a tad.

"Peter...did you have coffee?"

"Yeah, so what?" he answered. He started to tap his fingers on the table. Each tap getting faster and faster.

"Holy…" But before Hank could comment Peter was gone, and so was half of breakfast on the ground. Everyone's hair was ruffled give or take. He was just a quick blur of silver. Before they could pick anything up the floor was spotless and so was the table. The dishes were already cleaned and the windows were shining. Just then Peter stopped. Clutching another cup of coffee.

"Hey guys, did you know that coffee was this good? Because I didn't. Man did you see me I was running so fast. Cleaned up too. Missed a spot, okay now what do I do...Oh right yeah, coffee is the best. Why my mother never let me have it is a mystery. I've drank soda before by this is on a whole nother level. Hey Charles? Right? Yeah you look like a drunk Jesus or something...Gotta go fast!" Peter left the three men to their thoughts. Peter Maximoff just had coffee. He had his first cup of coffee and he was outright invincible.

"Hank...we have to slow him down."

"Professor we should wait for him to burn all that caffeine. It'd be safer to wait for him to stop on his own. If we were to stop him forcefully, he might seriously harm himself or us at the rate he's going."

"You're right Hank..." Not even a minute passed and Peter had on a lei, sunglasses, in one hand he was holding a bag of Chinese takeout and in the other he was holding a coconut.

"Man oh man, just got back from running around the world...4 times." He grinned. "Did you know I could run across water? Because I sure as heck didn't."

"Peter I think you should stop for a while."

"Why? It's only 7:30." He stated. He looked like he was vibrating at an uncontrollable speed. Suddenly the floor splintered. "Oops. I can fix that." Not even a minute passed till the floor looked good as new.

"Peter I really think you should lie down." Charles advised.

"Whoa man. I don't need to lie down." He twitched. "Coffee is like the best!" Next thing they knew he had another cup of coffee in his hand.

"Peter where did you get that?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah, stole it out of a cop car."

"Nice!" Alex praised.

"Don't encourage him." Hank snapped.

"Now Peter...I want you to put down that cup of coffee."

"Nope."

"Peter...Now…"

"No way man I need it." He stated. Clutching the stolen cup of coffee to his chest like his life depended on it.

"Alright just don't go off and leave the mansion." Charles replied wearily. "You can even run on the track if you'd like."

"Far out." With that said Peter zoomed out.

"So that's Peter?" Alex grinned.

"Yeah, and aside from being a pain in the ass he's also a raging kleptomaniac." Charles explained.

"That's awesome."

"No it's really not." Charles stated.

"But you have to admit he is fascinating…." Hank trailed off.

"Awe looks like Hank can't wait to experiment on his new test subject." Alex teased. "Shouldn't you be taking notes right about now? I mean he is basically testing out an experiment."

"Touche Alex...touche…" Hank glared walking off to go and take notes. Alex just snickered.

"Now, now Alex no need to tease the young man." Charles stated. Alex huffed, but couldn't help but laugh internally.

* * *

A good 10 hours had passed and Peter was passed out on the island table of the kitchen. Spread out on his stomach. They soon found out that after running as fast as he did while hyped up on coffee he ended up sleeping for a very long time. So long that the occupants of the mansion were afraid that Peter wouldn't wake up.

"Oh my god. It's been a week. And he still hasn't moved from that position." Hank said concerned.

"He's fine Hank, just sleeping it off." Charles assured him.

"Dude the kid's out like a light." Alex stated. Poking at Peter's side.

"Cut it out Alex."

"No way dude, the kid is sleeping like a log. Nothing can wake him up." Then an idea popped in Alex's head. He filled a giant bowl with cold water and was about to pour the contents on Peter's head. Until Peter woke up just before he could get a drop of water on him. Using his super speed he looked at Alex's smug ass face and smirked to himself. Quickly finding a black marker he drew a mustache on Alex's face and changed positions with him so that Alex was going to be the one who would be drenched in the water. In normal time the ice cold water hit Alex dead in the face. Peter was the one holding the now empty bowl of water above Alex's head. He sputtered and nearly choked on the water as he sat bolt upright. Shaking the water off. Hank and Charles couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahahaha," their laughter only grew when they noticed Alex's marker moustache.

"You're right," he spit out some water. "He is a pain in the ass." He grumbled. Peter just gave him a cheeky grin before laughing along with Hank and Charles.


End file.
